


Сила самовыражения

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: У чиссов есть традиция: если они хотят завести романтические отношения с кем-либо, избранника надо впечатлить талантами. Какими именно — не суть важно, в любви, как на войне, все средства хороши. Неразборчивость в средствах приводит к недовольству других рас, проживающих с чиссами на одной территории.
Relationships: Voss Parck/Stent | Kres'ten'tarthi
Kudos: 10





	Сила самовыражения

«А ведь Траун говорил, а ведь он меня предупреждал», — думал Парк, плотнее прижимая подушку к уху. Хронометр показывал третий час ночи. Мучимый любовной тоской чисс под окнами не замолкал уже четыре с лишним часа. Очевидно, решил взять объект страсти измором. Парк, как и остальные, проживающие в этой части крепости, перепробовал все: крик, громкоговоритель, ведро воды, прицельное метание некрупных предметов, предупредительные выстрелы. Тщетно. Чисс на считанные секунды прерывал серенаду — лишь для того, чтобы возобновить ее на еще большей громкости. Все жилые этажи здания слушали его печальную песнь; сородичи сочувствовали, люди матерились и терпели. На втором часу завываний Парк поклялся любой ценой найти музыканта и его пассию и вставить обоим так, чтоб до конца жизни не могли думать о любви без боли в седалище. Мучаясь без сна, он придумывал изощренные способы мести. Когда время перевалило за три, он смирился.

Так же неожиданно, как началось, пение смолкло, оборвалось на полуслове. Парк подумал, что кто-нибудь с нижних этажей не сдержался и открыл огонь на поражение. Опасаясь продолжения концерта, он выбрался из-под груды подушек.

— Ладно, я согласен! — произнес чей-то голос с корусантским акцентом. — Иди сюда! Делай что хочешь, только замолчи!

Чисс упаковал музыкальный инструмент, собрал усилители звука и потрусил к проходу в крепость под отборную брань людей, которые по его милости лишились сна на полночи. Более ничто не нарушало тишину. «Хатт бы их побрал вместе с их обычаями», — зло пробурчал Парк, открыл окно, впуская свежий воздух, вернулся в постель и постарался заснуть.

Любитель музыки стал первой ласточкой брачного сезона. Утром адмирала разбудил рев двигателя «когтя», пронесшегося в такой близости от крепости, что зазвенели стекла. Реакция Парка была молниеносной, доведенной до автоматизма: перекатиться за кровать, схватить лежащий на тумбочке бластер, занять позицию для стрельбы, приготовиться к атаке. Целью истребителя действительно была спальня, но не спальня лидера Империи Руки. Взмывая ввысь, ныряя почти к самой поверхности, закручивая фигуры высшего пилотажа на бешеной скорости, послушный руке пилота «коготь» исполнял брачный танец. «Интересно, выкладывается ли он так же на учениях», — размышлял Парк, глядя в окно на воздушный балет. Он связался с диспетчерской и запросил данные на пилота. На днях Стент жаловался на него, точнее, на нее. Девица не так давно прибыла из Доминации, но уже успела стать головной болью для командира родовой фаланги. Летала она сказочно даже по чисским меркам, а вот с принятием правил и авторитетов у нее имелись проблемы.

Выполнив очередной пируэт, истребитель вильнул в сторону крепости. Когда ее обитатели, наблюдавшие за авиашоу, начали волноваться, не врежется ли он в стену, «коготь» резко затормозил, замер у окон несколькими этажами ниже и правее спальни адмирала. Высунувшись, Парк увидел юношу, отчаянно размахивающего большим белым полотенцем или наволочкой, и прищурился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть счастливчика. Даже на расстоянии он смог узнать довольную физиономию Дэвина Фела. «Ну вы посмотрите, выкинул белый флаг, излечился от разбитого сердца. Хорошенькое сообщение придется отправить его отцу», — сказал себе Парк, созерцая эту сцену.

Позже за завтраком в офицерской столовой он поделился впечатлениями от шумовых атак со Стентом. И если пение в свободное время, каким бы долгим и раздражающим оно ни было, адмирал еще мог стерпеть, то использование истребителя в личных целях считал безобразием и вопиющим нарушением правил. Как ни старался, он не смог удержаться от восторженных комментариев относительно летного мастерства дерзкой девицы. Чем дольше Стент его слушал, тем больше мрачнел.

— Вы видели, как я летаю. Не хуже нее? — наконец спросил чисс.

— Какие могут быть сомнения? Намного лучше, я бы сказал, превосходно, — поддержал его Парк. — И у вас не возникает желания заниматься глупостями в личное время.

Сомнительный вышел комплимент: Стент насупился еще сильнее и уставился в тарелку. 

В традиции впечатлять своего избранника не было ничего удивительного — и животные, и разумные виды стремятся выбрать самого сильного, ловкого, умного, красивого партнера — но чиссы возвели ее в культ. Для них стало важно не просто удивить понравившуюся персону своим талантом, а потрясти ее до глубины души. Много лет назад именно это Траун проделал с Парком. В половине случаев сложность его планов существовала только для того, чтобы Восс восхитился им. Когда все прояснилось и Парк попенял ему за ненужный риск, Траун пожал плечами и сказал: «Я хотел тебе понравиться».

— — — 

На следующий день все стены столовой оказались увешаны живописными полотнами, что в целом очень оживляло и украшало помещение. Возле каждой картины были прикреплены листы плотной бумаги и стилос на цепочке, так что любой желающий мог выразить свое мнение о произведениях искусства. Художник получил колоссальный фидбек, по которому заодно можно было составить представление об общем культурном уровне обитателей крепости. Самые утонченные натуры ощущали дисбаланс ситуации, когда искусство демонстрируется в столовой, среди грязных тарелок и объедков. Тем более что картины действительно хороши. Больше всего огорчало Парка то, что выставка не санкционирована. Неужели художник опасался, что ему не предоставят места? Глупая и смешная нерешительность, особенно с учетом того, что Парку была известна вся подоплека дела.

Несчастный творец страдал от неразделенной любви. К своему избраннику он явился полный надежд, уверенный в своем таланте живописца. Однако ответом на его дар — чудесный пейзаж Ксиллы, залитой лунным светом, — стало холодное: «Ну и что прикажете мне делать с этой мазней?». Пристыженный чисс удалился вместе с картиной. А через короткое время вернулся вновь, уже с двумя полотнами, еще лучше предыдущего. Однако вновь получил отказ. С тех пор он иногда представлял свои работы на суд немилосердного возлюбленного, но раз за разом получал лишь насмешки. Обитатели крепости уже два месяца следили за этой драмой, как за голосериалом. Близкие друзья человека снабжали новыми сведениями всех заинтересованных. В итоге картин набралось столько, что хватило на персональную выставку.

— Чьи это полотна? — пожелал знать Парк, словно ему не было это доподлинно известно.

— Мои, сэр, — худощавый чисс поднялся из-за стола.

Мысленно Парк порадовался, что тот сидит близко и не придется перекрикиваться с ним через всю столовую или ждать, пока он подойдет.

— Зайдите после смены. Я хотел бы приобрести пару работ, — сказал адмирал будничным тоном.

Похоже, художника смутило внимание к его персоне и творчеству; он немного помялся в нерешительности, но все же смог найти в себе силы ответить:

— Простите, сэр, но они не для продажи. Если вам угодно, я с радостью подарю их.

— Не торопитесь отказываться от денег, юноша, особенно если имеете серьезные намерения, — посоветовал Парк с лукавой улыбкой.

Щеки художника сделались фиолетовыми от стыда; по той части зала, где сидели люди, прокатилась волна смешков и перемигиваний.

Куда менее отрадную сцену Парку довелось наблюдать вечером, когда он заглянул на нижние этажи. 

Очевидно, место для события было выбрано так, чтобы исключить присутствие посторонних, но адмирал услышал шум и крики издалека, спустился и прошел по темному коридору к одному из атриумов. Его, разумеется, заметили выставленные часовые, но остановить не посмели. Древние атриумы использовались как склады и потенциальные бункеры, но тем вечером один из них превратился в арену для боя. В центре скудно освещенного пространства кружили два чисса, вооруженные длинными ножами. Парк видел такие раньше; они считались ритуальным оружием и гордостью воина. Однако адмиралу еще не доводилось наблюдать, как их используют в ближнем бою. Вокруг противников стояло кольцо чиссов и людей. Со всех сторон доносились крики «Давай, вмажь ему как следует!», «Распотроши его!» и тому подобные подначки. Молчали лишь двое: стоявший чуть поодаль юноша и Стент, взиравший на все без осуждения. Противники по очереди атаковали друг друга, блокировали удары, ножи так и мелькали в воздухе. В первые секунды Парк еще надеялся, что это ритуальный танец с оружием, но, когда лезвие прошло в считанных миллиметрах от глаза одного из воинов, он убедился, что все по-настоящему. Стент заметил его взволнованное лицо за спинами зрителей и, одним глазом поглядывая на бойцов, подошел к нему. Не успел он и рта раскрыть, как Парк начал его отчитывать.

— Что вы смотрите? Растащите их немедленно! Вы же легко справитесь с обоими, если придется, — потребовал он, перекрикивая шум толпы.

— Нет. Хоть я и арбитр, но не стану прерывать бой, это противоречит традиции, — твердо ответил Стент на тот случай, если их кто-нибудь услышит. Но все вокруг были заняты боем и либо на самом деле не заметили адмирала, либо сочли за лучшее притвориться. Тогда Стент склонился почти к самому уху Парка и добавил более ласковым тоном: — Не волнуйтесь, это ритуальный бой до первой крови.

Учитывая накал страстей, для кого-то первая кровь легко могла оказаться и последней. Силы и способности бойцов были примерно равны. Все зависело от случая.

Противники вновь сошлись в танце смертоносной стали и стремительных выпадов. Извинившись, Стент вернулся на свое место в первом ряду. Незначительная ошибка решила дело. Один из чиссов не рассчитал удар, противник тут же поднырнул ему под руку и полоснул по боку достаточно сильно, чтобы пропороть одежду и пустить кровь. Рана вышла пустяковой — листом бумаги можно порезаться глубже — но заметной. Толпа разразилась аплодисментами. Победитель вскинул руки в торжествующем салюте, его раненый соперник в гневе швырнул свой нож на землю. Довольны были все, кроме юноши, внимательнее прочих следившего за поединком. Его хлопали по плечам, подталкивали вперед, а он стоял с каменным лицом и потухшим взглядом. Когда победитель протянул ему руку, он отшатнулся со словами «Не подходи ко мне, зверь!» и поспешил на помощь проигравшему, прижал носовой платок к его ране, погладил по щеке. Больше никто не радовался. Чиссы увидели в его поступке грубое нарушение традиций.

— Я тебе не свинья на рынке, чтобы из-за меня торговаться! — в гневе бросил юноша тому, кто претендовал на него, и ушел с тем, кого желало его сердце. 

К концу второй недели брачных игр жизнь Парка превратилась в сущий ад. Не проходило и дня, чтобы кто-нибудь из внешне благопристойных чиссов не выкинул очередной номер. По словам Стента, это не было проявлением неуважения к адмиралу, напротив, ему оказывали величайшее доверие, позволяя — в числе прочих — стать свидетелем весьма интимного обычая. Оставалось только организовать спонтанные творческие всплески, превратив их в нечто менее стихийное. 

Больше всего Парку полюбились тихие личности, выбравшие для приложения своих талантов спокойные хобби: рисование, лепку, кулинарию, вышивание и прочие виды рукоделия. Он даже посетил несколько публичных выставок таких поделок, чтобы повысить статус их авторов на брачном рынке. Тяжелее приходилось с теми, кто тяготел к музыке и декламации. Как объяснил Стент, то и другое в Доминации являлось базовыми школьными предметами; редкий чисс умел играть только на одном музыкальном инструменте, и все они писали — если не стихи, так прозу. Это творческое многообразие адмиралу удалось преобразовать в вечера культуры. Чиссы, души которых тяготели к романтике: глубокая ночь, луна, их голос или звучание инструмента — восприняли нововведение без особого энтузиазма. Но Стент сумел убедить их в том, что людям требуется долгий здоровый сон. За это достижение адмирал выписал ему внеочередную премию. Во всем, что касалось дивного народа Доминации, Стент был незаменим. Литературно-музыкальных вечеров Парк избегал, как чумы, в душе сочувствуя тем людям, ради внимания которых они устраивались. Но даже музыканты не шли ни в какое сравнение с личностями, считавшими жалким мейнстримом все вышеперечисленное. Таких нашлось немного, но каждое их шоу вызывало у немолодого адмирала сильный стресс. И ладно еще фейерверки из списанных ракет, огненные шоу под стенами крепости или выступления дрессированных исаламири — случались вещи и похуже…

Когда у Парка начал дергаться левый глаз, а каф перестал бодрить, он решил, что пора положить конец брачным игрищам. Традиции традициями, но порядок должен быть.

— — — 

Парк блаженствовал. Наконец-то под своды Руки Трауна вернулась тишина и покой. Никогда еще унылый пейзаж вокруг крепости не казался ему таким милым, как сейчас, когда он знал, что оттуда можно не ждать подвоха. Впервые за этот безумный месяц ночь для адмирала прошла спокойно, посторонние шумы его не тревожили. И утро выдалось прекрасное, солнечное. Самое время пересмотреть кучу дел, накопившихся за последнее время.

Свежие доклады, присланные чиссами, были написаны еще более сухим официальным языком, чем обычно. Злятся. Разумеется, ограничение свободы самовыражения их огорчило, но всему есть предел. Мысленно Парк посетовал, что пришлось это им объяснять — и жестким образом — именно ему, а не их гениальному соотечественнику. Траун имел обыкновение запираться в конференц-зале со всеми новоприбывшими и читать им нечто вроде вводной лекции. Неизвестно, что конкретно он им рассказывал. Предположительно, вводил в курс дела, давал краткий ликбез по общению с людьми. Но наверняка никто, кроме чиссов, не знал. Чтобы любопытные — Парк был как раз таким человеком — не подслушали, Траун вещал на каком-то редком диалекте чеуна, который не понимал никто, кроме его сородичей. Восс бы предпочел, чтобы он уделил особое внимание тому, как и когда уместно выражать свои чувства. Возможно, стоит поговорить об этом со Стентом, занявшим место ответственного за воспитательную работу после отъезда Трауна.

Уединение Парка прервал стук. Дверь приоткрылась, явив физиономию Стента. За головой просочилось одно плечо, потом он весь неуверенно протиснулся в кабинет бочком, придерживая висевшую на плече здоровенную сумку, сделал несколько шагов и остановился на шкуре зверя, служившей ковром. Морда хищника скалилась на входящих к адмиралу семисантиметровыми клыками, лапы грозили не менее внушительными когтями. Около полугода назад Стент лично убил этого зверя и привез шкуру в подарок Парку. Адмирал долго удивлялся, с чего это вдруг Стенту вздумалось лететь на другой край территорий Империи Руки ради того, чтобы прикончить несчастное животное, но дар принял.

— Доброе утро, адмирал, — тихо поздоровался чисс.

Парк встретил его радушной улыбкой и поинтересовался, не произошло ли за ночь _инцидентов_.

— Нет, сэр, все благополучно, — непривычно робко ответил Стент. Носком сапога он провел по меху шкуры — не протерлась ли — и убедился, что все в порядке, мастер сработал на славу. 

— Я пришел по личному вопросу, — добавил он со вздохом.

— Если вы насчет дополнительных дней к отпуску, то это в кадровый отдел, я их предупредил. 

— Нет, цель моего визита иная.

— Слушаю вас очень внимательно.

Именно этого Стент и добивался. Молча он снял с плеча сумку, положил на ковер, расстегнул и извлек из нее одну из тех немногих вещей, которые прошли с ним долгий путь от Ксиллы до Нирауана. Он упер громоздкий музыкальный инструмент в бедро, провел пальцами по струнам и пафосно провозгласил:

— Баллада о победе…

Первые ноты утонули в страдальческом стоне Парка. Время тонких намеков прошло; Стент собирался выразить свои чувства любой ценой и не желал отступать. Ловко увернувшись от брошенного в него папье-маше, он усилил натиск. Эффектом неожиданности он уже воспользовался, а остальное довершит классическая поэзия. Стент все рассчитал: баллада длинная, концертное исполнение занимает без малого четыре стандартных часа; жертва загнана в угол, деваться Парку некуда, разве что прыгать в окно. Чисс был уверен, что на такой шаг адмирал не пойдет даже в самом крайнем случае. После стольких серенад, посвященных не ему, он заслужил хотя бы одну, исполненную лично для него.

Звуковые волны музыки в сочетании с зычным голосом чисса проникали даже в заткнутые уши и прокатывались по издерганным нервам Парка, подобно жидкому огню. Ну что бы стоило Стенту явиться раньше, до начала любовного безумия, охватившего его собратьев? Почему нельзя было объясниться, как нормальному человеку? «Вероятно, потому же, — подумал Восс, — почему Траун выдумывал все свои хитрости. Хаттово семя эти чиссы».

Закрывая уши руками, адмирал выбрался из-за стола и подошел к Стенту.

— Дайте сюда эту штуку, — почти прокричал он, чтобы перекрыть музыку.

Стент перестал играть, непроизвольно сжал пальцы на инструменте, опасаясь, что Парк в гневе сломает его об колено — или об голову исполнителя. Что стало бы большой потерей для мира музыки. Уже более полутора сотен лет инструмент переходил из поколения в поколение в семье Крес. Стент как раз хотел объяснить это Парку, когда тот с выражением полного блаженства на лице прикрыл глаза, произнес «Наконец-то тишина», а затем обхватил руками лицо чисса и прильнул к его губам — быстро и решительно, как будто нырнул в воду. 

Инструмент отметил встречу с полом жалобным стоном. Струны запищали, когда сапог владельца отпихнул инструмент в сторону. Будь он живым — крайне осуждающе посмотрел бы на хозяина, вцепившегося в человека так, словно того сейчас отнимут. В самом деле, существуют же какие-то границы приличия!


End file.
